Who Dunnit?
by CallMehTehOdd1
Summary: Lady is pregnant. See if you can figure out who! Oh, choices, choices... Is it Vergil, or Dante? What will Lady do?


**I don't own DMC, INSERT WITTY COMMENT HERE. **

**GO ON, TRY AND GUESS WHO IT IS??!?!?!**

**TehOdd Xoox**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

How could this have ever happened? How had she been so stupid - so damning careless? And now she was pregnant with his baby and she was mad as all hell about it.

It didn't help that the morning sickness was making her so weak. It didn't help that the morning sickness sometimes followed her into the afternoon, no matter how much she pleaded with her belly to cease all pain.

Lady's her was resting on her arm, leaning over the toilet, looking at the remains of her stomach contents. What would she do now, beside collapse in a broken heap and cry?

She couldn't eat, she could hardly sleep. She couldn't hunt and she couldn't think. The only thing she could manage to do was feel, and for that she blamed the hormones.

It was feeling that the right thing to do was tell him, that caught her breath in her throat. She didn't know what she would say, because feelings didn't work that way, but in her gut, something propelled the still sickly Lady to her feet, stumbling down the hall to her car.

Yes, her car. He had given it to her on a whim. Something about recent windfall...blah blah blah...and then he'd thrown her the keys with a teasing smirk, and turned his back to her as she drove away.

The car itself was in his colour, and she couldn't understand why he'd given it to her. It was brand spanking new.

She remembered him dissing her bike vaguely...'That bike is dangerous, Lady'...but she didn't understand why he'd felt the need to actually give her a car to get her off of it.

So she stopped when she saw the car, leaned over to the side of the dirt and heaved once more, her stomach fluttering and sweat beading on her forehead. Maybe this thing new it's daddy would be with it soon?

Actually, she shouldn't call it a thing. She should call it 'the twins', if anything, because that's what they were. The doctors has shown her, and although she had difficulties seeing anything on the screen but a bunch of shadows, they saw it, and informed her that she was having her own little set of twins.

A boy and a girl. Lovely.  
She finished up wiping her hand on the back of her mouth and getting water from the tap in her cupped hands. She didn't look too good, she knew - she'd stayed in since seeing the things and had hardly eaten, only for those damn cravings that threw her around a fair bit.

She was wearing a loose shirt that he might've left here, and short shorts that were made out of a light grey tracksuit material. She felt so weak...

Lady grabbed the spare key from the top of the door frame to the garage, and headed towards the car with an almost frantic bounce in her step.

She felt. She felt that this was a bad idea, that this was a good idea. She didn't know if she felt she wanted them - in some, perverse way, she whished the boy would die and leave his sister so she could have her all to herself - she didn't know if he would want them.

Sadly, she felt he wouldn't. Not with a lifestyle like his. Not with a personality like his. Not with history like his.

The drive to his house was quicker than she remembered it, and for a long time, perhaps compensating for the time she previously thought it was going to take to get here, she sat in the car, staring at the wheel, trying to think.

She was trying so hard to try and think of a coherent thing to say. She felt it best if she just went up there and said the words.

"I'm pregnant. You're the father." she mumbled under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "I'm pregnant with your twins." she said quietly, her head tipping back to lean on the headrest. She was gripping the wheel as hard as her weakened muscles would allow her, and she faintly felt stupid for not remembering shoes.

"It's now or never. I'm pregnant with your twins. I'm pregnant with your twins." she whispered, opening her eyes to stare at the roof. Had he ever been in this car? Yes. They had made love in this car, twice. First in the back seat, then the front, laying it down so they had a better angle. Or so he had said.

God, he'd changed so much. He never really said much anymore, but when he did...his words filled her head like honey, and she wanted so much to cry.

But she didn't.

She had to tell him.

They had had the equivalent of a 'breaking up'...and it is phrased that way because they were never actually an 'item'...and it did not end very nicely. It ended up with her blaming his demon heritage for his controlivness and nosiness of her hunting, and he blaming her mother for not bringing up a proper girl into the world. He'd said she would've loved the way he treated her, if she were a normal woman. She would've understood.

And that was it.

Her stomach twittered and growled demonically as she opened the door and stepped out, which she wasn't sure was a good thing. Who knew how these things reacted to their fathers?

Taking a second to brace herself on the door, she eyed the little garden, then the concrete as she made her way to the double glass doors that were currently shut.

"Just say it. Open your mouth, and the words will follow. I am not afraid. I can do this. He'll help me decide. He'll know what to do." she murmured, closing the door. "I am not afraid. I can do this."

Taking the first of many steps up the plain grey path, she took a deep breath to steady her erratic heart beat. The babies kicked a little, and what felt to her like rolling around, but she couldn't be sure and it was distracting, so she put her hand on the top of her tummy.

"Shhh...just stay quiet, please." she breathed, casting her eyes down ward. "Just give me five minutes."

And to her immense surprise, they did as they were told. She let a breath go, and near sprinted up the steps, feeling like at any moment something were going to reach out from under the pavement as grab her ankles.

She hit the door bell so hard it broke, her open palm slicing open on a bit of shattered plastic. Although she couldn't feel it, the twins were very vocal about their mother being hurt, and somersaulted until she hushed them down again. Why did she never speak to them before, to stop their nonsense?

Because she didn't want to actually believe they were there.

Staring at the dark red flowing from her palm, she didn't notice the door open and the man who so recklessly impregnate her standing there coolly, leaning idly on the doorframe until she looked up.

"Hello Lady." he said calmly, nodding his head slightly.

She looked up, gasping slightly. Without knowing why, she put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant and your the father, there's a boy and a girl and I'm hormonal and I don't know what to do so..." she swallowed, and lowered her head, scared to look in his blue eyes any longer than necessary.

"I didn't know what to do." she mumbled, her hand on her stomach rubbing nervously. "I didn't know how you were going to take it, if you would want an heir or not...I didn't want you any madder at me and...I wanted...I don't know..." she took a deep breath, and dared to look up at him again.

His jaw was slack, his eyes were wide, and he looked like he was about to slide off the door frame and smash his face into the floor.

She blinked.

He was so tense, she didn't know if he was breathing.

"Sorry." she said quietly. "I didn't mean to...you know..."

"Lady." he said quietly, twitching slightly. "Twins. My...?"

"Yeah." she squeaked. "D-...Do you want them?"

He blinked, and swallowed, looking uneasy.

"Do you want them?" he asked her, frowning slightly. "I can't very well have them if you don't want them...They'll be growing in you."

Lady nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know." she whispered. "But I...I don't th-think..."

"They aren't all human, are they?" he whispered in return, eyes on her belly and reaching out with his forefinger. He touched the sensitive membrane above her navel, and the twins replied by kicking out at his hand.

He jerked away, and Lady winced, bracing herself on the wall beside her.

"No." she said quietly. "They're obviously aware. They aren't human."

"But could you give life to something that wasn't?" he asked, his eyes finding her swimming ones. "Would - _could you _- do that?"

She shook her head, rumpling under the strain of her emotions.

"I'm sor-ry." she choked out, hiding her face. "It's the hormones! I ca-an't..."

"Shhh..." he said, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, her knees weak and stomach twitching nervously.

"Shhh...It's okay, Lady..." he cooed sweetly, next to her ear. "I'll follow you on anything. If you want to keep them, then keep them. I can't say I'll be the best provider...I'll protect you and them with everything I can. My heirs."

There was something so devastatingly warm in his voice, Lady couldn't help it.

She leaned up and kissed him on the chin - she was far too short to reach anything higher, and the twins were still twisting around, asking their mother what was wrong.

"Shush, would you?" she grumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

They settled. He smiled, then kissed her cheek, murmuring in her ear.

"It's alright..."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I promise."

"I'm scared."

"I'm here."

"B-But...I yelled about your mother..." she sniffed. "That wasn't very nice."

He smirked, and tilted his head down so his lips were just a breath away from hers. "I yelled about yours. A fair trade, don't you think?"

She giggled a little, and her tummy jumped with the laughter. He chuckled, and poked it softly.

"Want to come in?"

"I forgot to lock my car." she smirked, turning around a pulling the key from her pocket.

She pressed the button, and with a small 'beep-beep', the bright red car locked.


End file.
